


Heroes

by Abarero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: Yuki Katsuki-Nikiforov, age 7, completes an assignment about her hero.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Born to Shine: a Katsuki Yuuri Zine.

 

Our month's theme is  **Heroes** ! In the space below, tell me about someone famous and why you admire them:

 

**My Hero by Yuki Katsuki-Nikiforov, age 7**

 

There's a lot of cool famous people I admire, but the one I admire most is famous for figure skating . Figure skating is super hard and takes lots of work! If you think ice skating is hard, figure skating is even harder because you have to spin and jump high in the air without falling on your butt .  Figure skating is also how my dad and my papa met so it's super special to our family and I know lots about it .   The one thing I know the most about is Japan's most famous figure skater Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov . 

 

Yuuri had to work extra hard to try and get into a very special event called the Grand Prix Final but he ended up getting last place . He was afraid that it would make him too sad to keep skating because he lost .   That's when my Papa Victor came to Japan to teach him . Each skater needs a special coach to help them skate their best and for Yuuri that was Victor .  Together they helped each other find their love of skating again and the next Grand Prix Final Yuuri won second place . But my Dad Yuuri knew he could do even better and didn't want to give up there . That's one of the reasons I really admire my dad, because he doesn't let the sad things make him give up .  Anxiety is this thing that some people like my dad and me have that make us extra scared sometimes even when we know we shouldn't be scared . It makes it hard to be happy sometimes too .  But if you can be really brave you can fight the anxiety and go on to do great things like my dad has . 

 

After Yuuri got second place he worked even harder than before because he wanted to prove to everyone that he was the very best . He got lots of bruises and needed lots of bandaids and kisses to do this . I really admire him because he needed lots and lots of bandaids but he didn't cry about it .  Now when I'm hurt I try to be strong like him and get up and keep going .  He worked hard and was strong and so he skated better than anyone else in the world! He even beat my Papa Victor and that surprised lots and lots of people . Papa said he wasn't surprised because he knew my dad was the best and he earned the gold medal for best in the world .  Dad won best in the world six times, which is A LOT . Papa Victor only won it five . 

 

But my Dad Yuuri is also famous because he is an Olympian .   He went to the Olympics and won them two times! And he even got to carry the flag for our country in the ceremony .  For the Olympics he learned a super hard figure skating jump called a quad axel . No one had done a jump like that perfect before but my dad tried it many times until he did it right . When I am having trouble with something I think of the video my papa showed me of dad trying this jump over and over . No matter how many times he fell he got back up and tried again . So when something is hard or scary I think about my dad and how he kept trying .  I know that if I keep trying I can do whatever I set my mind to .

 

What I admire most about my dad though is what he does now . He now teaches and helps others in skating not be scared by being a sports mind coach . While Papa Victor coaches their skating dad helps them overcome anything scary in their mind that is holding them back . He is very good at this because he knows what it's like to be scared but to do it anyway .   When I got nervous before my first hockey game he helped me calm down and focus so I could go out and do my best . I think it's really cool that he can help others fight off scary things just by talking to them .

 

So even though he's my dad,  Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is also my hero .

Because he knows how to be the bravest even when he's scared and he helps others be brave too .

 

 


End file.
